


heartlines

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Series: A Little Less Miserable [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, awkward grumpy middle-aged virgins navigating romance and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a <b><a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=1857427#t1857427">prompt</a></b> on the kinkmeme:</p><p>
  <i>I was thinking about how Valjean and Javert have likely never cuddled with an adult human before (obvs. Valjean probably cuddled Cosette, but parental cuddling is different), and cuddling with a new person can be awkward to figure out even when you're an experienced cuddler, so what about the first time they try cuddling and it is the MOST awkward and they can't get comfortable and there are too many ELBOWS and what is all this TOUCHING and someone's arm falls asleep but they still like it because feels and also they both kind of desperately need that friendly human contact.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>So basically VIRGIN CUDDLING.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartlines

Valjean is reading.

There is a candle set upon the bedside dresser and despite the fact that it emanates scarcely enough light to see by, Valjean still perseveres. 

It's a habit Javert has observed for a short while, though he has yet to comment on the matter. They've shared a bed for some time, but things haven't progressed further than that. They sometimes find their limbs entangled upon waking in the late mornings, but neither of them is able to steel himself enough to broach the topic. So, the unspoken stalemate continues.

For a reason he cannot name, tonight seems different. He has been watching Valjean read for long enough for it to become distracting, and yet Valjean hasn't so much as glanced his way. Rising to the challenge on his own, Javert bolsters himself and takes the first step.

He reaches over, closing his hand over the book in Valjean's hands. (The man hasn't turned a page in almost twenty minutes.) That earns him a curious look.

"Getting late, is it not?"

Valjean's expression softens into the sort of smile that twists something new and horribly like affection in Javert's chest, no matter how many times he is the recipient of it.

"You could just ask me to put the light out, mon cher," he teases softly, and Javert smacks him gently on the shoulder with the hardbound book for it before leaning over to place the book on his own bedside dresser.

Valjean extinguishes the candle, and as the room is plunged into darkness, they find themselves stretched out on their sides facing one another; near perfect mirror images. They are both bare-chested, clad in nothing but soft sleeping trousers now that mutual embarrassment at undressing before each other has become a thing of the past. Javert peers at the other man, only just able to discern that Valjean is still awake by the reflection of the faint light filtering through the shuttered window in those dark, familiar eyes.

They don't speak, but perhaps they don't need to.

Javert is the one who moves first, reaching out to clasp Valjean's upper arm and try to drag him closer. Valjean allows him that, but moves under his own power, shifting until their chests are pressed together. He tries to slip his arms round Valjean's broad frame, but given that half the man's body is pressed into the mattress, it's more difficult than he anticipated.

He curses softly, and can feel an answering chuckle exhaled into the soft hair above his brow.

"I can scarcely find anything amusing about this," he grouses, though Valjean merely squeezes his hip in one broad hand.

Emboldened and eager to prove that he isn't a complete dolt, Javert wriggles his limbs until he manages to get one arm beneath Valjean's body and link his hands behind the man's back. One battle won. 

It's not until several minutes later that he realizes he's made a mistake.

His right hand has begun to tingle, as though a thousand tiny knives are being pressed to his skin. He flicks his gaze towards where he knows Valjean's eyes are, and finds the man regarding him with an almost shy smile. Such a thing should not kindle a flame in Javert's gut, but his time with this man has made him suspiciously more susceptible to indulging in vices he'd scarcely dreamed of before.

"I need to move my arm," he finally concedes defeat, withdrawing the tingling limb and holding it to his chest until the sensation ceases.

Meanwhile, Valjean presses closer, slinging his right arm over the bend of Javert's waist.

They shift around for a bit, legs tangling and untangling, arms and shoulders constantly getting in the way. While trying to turn onto his back, Javert accidentally shoves his knee into his companion's groin, resulting in a frantic few minutes of fussing and apologies. 

Eventually, Valjean places a hand on his chest, and their eyes meet.

"Lie on your side," he instructs gently, that eternally patient smile still tugging at his lips. "Face the wall."

Javert's ears go slightly pink, but he defers to Valjean and obeys without putting up a fuss. He rolls onto his left side, leaving the broad plane of his back facing Valjean. He lies still, and can't help the twitch he makes when the solid line of warmth that is Valjean presses firmly along his body.

The man's right arm curves over the bend of his waist, the other stretches above their heads on the pillows. Meanwhile, Valjean's legs tangle with his own, leaving almost every plane of their bodies in contact with each other.

On instinct, he catches Valjean's hand with his own, bringing it to rest flat against his breastbone. Valjean rubs the pad of his thumb against his sternum and Javert shivers lightly.

He lifts the hand to his lips, pressing a sequence of five kisses over each of Valjean's knuckles. As he does, he can hear a slow intake of breath just behind his ear. Knowing he can affect Valjean as much as Valjean affects him is comforting in ways he knows he has yet to explore.

The thought is almost a giddy one, but he still places Valjean's hand back on his chest, lacing their fingers together and asking for no more than that.

A pair of dry lips land on the sloping line of his shoulder, prompting a brief tremor to race down his arm. This is the beginning, he knows. They will only continue exploring from here.

"Bonne nuit," the familiar voice murmurs, an exhaled breath stirring the hair above his ear.

In answer, Javert squeezes the fingers twined between his own.

_Good night._


End file.
